The present invention relates to rehabilitation systems and methods for providing therapy to individuals who have suffered a stroke or other neurological insult and in particular to rehabilitation systems and methods for hand function.
Current research has confirmed that the adult brain is capable of extensive plastic changes after injury accommodating changes in its motor and sensory experience. Retraining of the brain thus promises stroke victims the possibility of regaining the ability to perform many daily activities.
Current devices for rehabilitation may provide for physical manipulation of a training device such as a freestanding blocks or puzzles or an instrumented exoskeleton type device. Some virtual reality devices provide for improving strength or function of muscles of larger joints of the body by tracking movement of those joints with a camera like device and displaying the results on a computer monitor.